Mamá, papá ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?
by SeleneSwan3
Summary: Reneesme quiere saber de dónde vienen los bebés y las explicaciones que le dan podíamos decir que no son muy coherentes que digamos. “Papá, mamá ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?” Silenció “Pues... Verás... Los niños...”


**¡Hola a todos nuevamente!**

Aquí les traigo un One-short que contiene un gran dosis de humor. Este One-Short se basa en la vida de padres de Bella y Edward junto con ellos Renesme. Esta historia a salido porque hoy he ido a comer a casa mis primos y el niño pequeño a preguntado sobre esa pregunta que asusta tanto a los padres ¿De donde vienen los niños? De ahí a salido esta graciosa y divertida historia. Disfrútenla igual que lo he hecho yo.

**Dedicado: **A Xure y a loly.

**Aclaraciones: **No me pertenecen ni Crepúsculo ni los personajes, todo es de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Porque de no ser así Edward sería todo mío sobretodo los fines de semana y Jacob sería mi amante bandido.

**Notas:** Bella - Edward

**Sugerencias: **¡Reviews! Si quieren que lo continúe háganmelo saber. Al menos unos cuantos, por favor. Todos vuestros comentarios se agradecen y lo sabéis ¿Qué os cuesta dejar un comentario? Sólo son dos minutos o hasta menos...

**Summary:** Reneesme quiere saber de dónde vienen los bebés y las explicaciones que le dan podíamos decir que no son muy coherentes que digamos. "Papá, mamá ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?" Silenció "Pues... Verás... Los niños..."

**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-**

**Preguntas y, ¿respuestas coherentes?**

**Mamá, papá ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?**

**  
By:  
Saku Chan  
.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**

Reenesme había cumplido los cinco años, la edad de la curiosidad. Y la famosa pregunta no tardó en aparecer en la mente de la niña porque todo niño quiere saber de dónde vienen los bebés y Reneesme no era la excepción precisamente. Una mañana se levantó con la seguridad de que hoy era el día en el cual lo preguntaría directamente a sus padres.

Se peino su hermoso cabello bronce para luego vestirse con su habitual vestido blanco, bajo por las escaleras suavemente, cuando llego al último escalón lo saltó como siempre hacía. Caminó hasta el gran salón dónde su padre el gran Edward Cullen tomaba un café y leía el periódico con concentración. Ella sin más le dio un beso y se sentó esperando que la otra dama de la casa apareciera con su dulce desayuno la que no tardó en parecer.

"Reneesme, cariño ¿Ya estás despierta?" – Bella miró el reloj – "Es temprano sólo son las diez de la mañana."

"Es que quería preguntaros algo" – susurró.

"¿El qué?"

Toda la sala se quedo en silenció, Reneesme peleaba en su interior ¿Decirlo o no decirlo? Inspiro y expiro unas cuantas veces para tranquilizarse.

"Mamá, papá ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?" – la pregunta había salido de su boca con mucha rapidez pero aún así los señores Cullen lo habían oído.

Cuando aquella pregunta llego a sus oídos Bella no pudo más que tirar la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos y Edward escupió todo el café que se había introducido en la boca anteriormente a la pregunta. Los dos se paralizaron y miraron a la niña los cuales su hermosos ojos brillaban por la curiosidad.

"Pues, verás..." – Reneesme sonrió al fin sus duda iba a ser contestada – "Tengo que ir a ver que sucede con los macarrones, que te lo explique tu padre."

La niña se giró para así mirar fijamente a su padre.

"¿Papá?"

Edward Cullen por primera vez en su vida estaba entre la espada y la pared, ¿qué debía decirle? ¡Ya lo tenía!

"Los niños vienen de París" – sonrió por su estrategia –" Los trae la cigüeña" – aclaró aún con la sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

"¡Va, enserio, dime la verdad!" – Gritó la pequeña mirándolo con enojo.

¡Maldición! No le había creído.

"¿Por qué no me crees?" – preguntó con una ceja levantada.

" Tío Jacob me dijo que esa historieta no era cierta que debía preguntaros a vosotros" – explicó la niña con voz soñadora.

¡Tenía que haber sido él! ¡Maldito Jacob! Se lo cobraría cuando pudiera y sabía que sería pronto.

"Pues... Verás... Los niños..."

El timbre de la puerta sonó ¡Al fin! Se había salvado, agradeció al timbre mientras que la niña miraba de mala gana la puerta. Se levantó y fue abrir para saber quien era la persona o personas que habían tocado.

"¡Hermano!" – Saludó alguien al cual reconocieron como Emmet.

"Ya hemos llegado" – saludó una pequeña voz cantarina.

Edward bufó y abrió.

"Ya os habíamos oído"

"Lo siento tío, no sabíamos que estabas en plena faena" – sonrió el grandullón "Perdónanos"

"Emmet" – gritó Rosalie " No ves que está presente la pequeña. ¡Eres un maleducado" – le criticó.

Todos pasaron para dentro del hogar del matrimonio Cullen, dónde la niña aún estaba sentada pero esta vez con los mofletes hinchados y con cara de enfado. Alice y Rosalie fueron las primeras en acercársele.

"Cariño ¿Qué te sucede?" – preguntó Alice con su típica sonrisa.

La niña le giró la cara.

"Va cuéntanos, a lo mejor podemos ayudarte" – pidió Rosalie.

Reneesme sonrió malvadamente para si misma, miró las caras de sus tías que la miraban con preocupación así que hizo una expresión triste y empezó la actuación ¡Cámaras, luz y acción!

"Ni papá ni mamá me quieren responder a una pregunta" – Una lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho. Claro que era una lágrima falsa pero lo tenía que hacer si quería llegar al punto.

"Dime cariño ¿Qué esa pregunta que tanto te interesa?" – la niña sonrió con astucia había heredado la inteligencia de su madre y la belleza de su padre.

"Tía Rose, Tía Alice ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?"

La sala se paralizó. Jasper fue el único que con tranquilidad se acercó a la niña.

"¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Curiosidad, supongo" – subió los hombros y lo bajó lentamente – "Me vais a dar una respuesta ¿O no?"

Emmet fue el primero en reaccionar.

"Los niños vienen de ..."

"¿París?" – interrumpió la pequeña, podía tener cinco años pero no era tonta – "No cuela la mentira"

Emmet cayó en el frío suelo mientras que él, arrastrando se fue a una esquina a dando círculos con el dedo en el suelo. Todos lo miraron raro.

"Emmet, levántate" – le ordenó Rosalie "Sé un hombre"

Los demás rieron ante tal actuación.

"¿Por qué mamá está tan gorda?" – preguntó "Papá me dijo que dentro vivía un bebé"

Los mayores volvieron otra vez la mirada a la niña ¿Qué debían contarle?

"A eso es porque nuestra Bella la torpe se comió una pepita de algún que otro trozo de sandía" – Emmet el ocurrente volvía a las andadas – "Por eso esta así de gorda, por que una sandía le creció dentro de la barriga" – explicó intentando parecer ocurrente – "Por eso es malo comer pepitas de sandía."

"Cállate ya, eso confunde a nuestra pequeña princesita" – regañó Jasper a Emmet – Podrías pensar algo más coherente y parar de decir idioteces.

"¿Entonces mamá tiene una sandía en la panza?" – preguntó la pequeña Reneesme.

"Sí" – respondió Emmet, pero al recibir miradas matadoras por parte de todos los de su familia rectifico - "Digo no" – musito "Tu madre lleva dentro a tu hermanito como tu estuviste antes de que vinieras a este mundo"

"¿Quién me metió ahí dentro?"

"Tú papá, Edward" – respondió Alice con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

"¿Papá tu me metiste?! – lo miró "¿Cómo fue?"

Bella salió de la cocina, siendo ajena a la conversación.

"La comida estará lista dentro de unos minutos" – informó sonriente.

Reneesme estaba harta nadie le respondía a la pregunta y ya se estaba cansando. Después de estar unos minutos pensando la bombilla se le encendió ¡Su abuelo y abuela! Ellos si debían saberlo, Carlisle su abuelo era medico mientras que Esme era mujer. ¡Ellos debían tener la respuesta al acertijo!

Se acercó al teléfono y marcó en número deseado.

"_¿Quien? - _dijo alguien desde la otra línea

"¿Abuela eres tu?"

"_Reneesme, pequeña ¿Eres tu?" _

"Si, abuela" – sonrió ahora era el momento "Quería preguntarte una cosa"

"_Dime de que se trata y yo intentaré librarte de esa duda" _ - le respondió dulcemente Esme.

" Abuela, ¿De dónde provienen los bebés?" – otra vez.

Silencio sepulcral.

"¿Abuela te encuentras ahí? ¿Estás bien?"

"Perdóname pequeña pero es que Carlisle me llama para la comida" – se estaba intentado escapar del tema.

"Abuela yo no he oído nada" – arqueó la ceja.

"_Adiós pequeña" –_se despidió.

¿Por qué no le querían explicar? ¿Tan difícil era hacerlo?

"¡Quiero saber de donde vienen los bebés!" – chilló mientras hacía un berrinche.

Todos miraron con tristeza a la pequeña, sabían que era muy madura para su edad aunque también tenía sus momentos de impotencia y ese claramente era uno de ellos.

Bella la cogió en brazos – "Cuando un papá y una mamá se aman" – todos miraron Bella como si estuviera mal de la cabeza "Mandan una carta" – nadie se creía lo que estaban escuchando.

"¿A quien?" – preguntó la pequeña Reneesme.

"Al dios de los bebés" – señaló Edward siguiendo la historia marcada por su encantadora y dulce esposa.

"¿Dios... de los bebés?" – preguntó indecisa.

"Si es un Dios muy poderoso que concede a los bebés y se lo entrega a su familia pero antes de que el bebé nazca, tiene que pasar un periodo de tiempo en la barriga de la madre para saber si lo aman" – explicó Bella con gran autoridad y confianza.

La niña la miró no muy convencida pero aún así la consintió.

"¿Cómo sacan al bebé?" – otra más en la lista de las preguntas de Reneesme.

Tanta curiosidad y tanto parloteo estaba cansando a los presentes sobretodo a sus padres pero aunque no lo quisieran admitir se estaban divirtiendo.

"Eso ya te lo contaran cuando llegué la hora, ¿de acuerdo?" – Bella si que sabía escabullir un tema.

"De acuerdo mamá" – la niña se había rendido.

"Ves a jugar mientras pongo la comida" – ordenó Bella cansada por su estado y por el estrés.

La niña fue hacia la puerta pero una última pregunta apareció en su prestigiosa mente.

" Una última pregunta" – todos los presentes la miraron con curiosidad - " Hay una palabra que he escuchado mucho últimamente en la televisión" – Se puso en una posición muy infantil y adorable – "Que es el sexo?"

Nadie abrió la boca, todos estaban paralizados ¿Cómo funciona la mente de la pequeña? En esos momentos nadie se digno ni a respirar.

**FIN XP  
**

**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**¿Reviews?**

**Gracias por leer y escribir algún que otro comentario eso me alienta a mejorar y ha no rendirme en el mundo de la literatura.**

**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.**


End file.
